


Treacherous

by LilaacStars



Series: Love You Like A Love Song [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Friendship, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Post Reveal, i guess, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilaacStars/pseuds/LilaacStars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear the sound of my own voice, asking you to... stay...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treacherous

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by Taylor Swift's song Treacherous.  
> 

**_Put your lips close to mine | as long as they don’t touch…_ **

**_Out of focus eye to eye | till the gravity is too… much_ **

It was a warm evening.

The soft breeze of the wind made the leaves move, slamming against each other. They made a sweet harmonic noise, turning the atmosphere of the moment more relaxing than already was. The colors of the sky changed from a soft mixture of pink and orange to a dark blue touching the shades of black, with sparkly dots shining on it.

And while the twilight was beautiful, for Adrien Agreste the night was nothing in comparative to the girl walking next to him. The blue in the sky didn’t make justice to the blue of her eyes, the blue color that seemed to change day by day, but what always kept was its beauty. The night’s warm weather couldn’t compete with the warm smile she wore like it was the most expensive and elegant jewelry. She was the most beautiful star in the sky, burning bright and making people smile, she didn’t

She was the most beautiful star in the sky, burning bright and making people smile, she didn’t know people looked at her, which made her beauty increase, becoming something out of this orld.

Adrien felt so many things around her, so many things he couldn’t say out loud. Not because he was scared of saying them out loud, he was used to flirt around and compliment her, he could do it. He knew he could but things had changed and he wasn’t sure she would take her flirtatious teasing as well as she did before.

They were friends now, they knew each other, no walls or masks between them, and things were good. Finally, after five months after the big reveal, things were good. But Adrien wanted more. He always had. However, the possibility of _more_ was possible to achieve only in his dream. It wasn't possible for them to be together in the way he wanted them to be. Her words, not his.

Words that still echoed through his mind every time his heart started thinking for him. The worst part? She was _right._  

They couldn’t be together, it was dangerous. The life they lived was a constant of risk situations, situations that needed cold heads and logical decisions. Situations that couldn’t involve love feelings. Love blurred the lines of logic and reason because love was everything but that. especially when you were seventeen and still learning about life and its consequences. And love could end up wrong, love could betray them at the end, and that wasn’t good. Their love was _treacherous_ , not to them but to the people in the city, the people they had to be loyal to. Love wasn’t for superheroes, right?

And being friends was good. He could be with her, he could talk to her, he could share secrets. They could share laughs and hugs, and they could love each other in a way that was allowed, in a way that wasn’t _as_ risky as their relationship was.

Being friends meant they could go out together and walk in silence, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Adrien walked as close to her as she let him, they weren’t touching but sometimes his arm slowly brushed hers as they moved, and the electric feeling that took over Adrien always made him smile. Sometimes Adrien did it on propose, he flexed his fingers and extended them so they could reach her wrist. She never showed any signs of being uncomfortable, but still he tried to not push her boundaries, touching her only when he couldn’t handle the distance anymore.

While the streets of Paris were always surrounded by tourists and rarely were calm, she made him calm, she made him relaxed, she made him forget that a world existed outside their safe bubble. Which was amazing at times and bad at others; bad like today, when your forget you are an international recognized model.

“IT’S ADRIEN AGRESTE!” It only took that to burst the bubble of happiness.

Adrien tensed at the words, his fight or fly instinct took over him, an instinct that made an appearance every day, but while the fight option was always chosen by his cat alter ego, to fly away of the danger was his favorite option as a civilian.

Before he could start moving, _her_ hand was around his wrist, pulling him into her direction, so they could run together.  

Adrien was running beside her, both coordinated, they were always in sync; there were three girls trying to chase them, probably tourist, tourist always were more enthusiastic than Parisian fans. Thought the girls would never be able to catch them, they were out in the open so they wouldn’t be able to lose them.

“Mari” Adrien said and pointed out to a little street in between a café and a pharmacy. He didn’t need to say more, he only said her name to catch her attention, with one look into each other’s eyes they could communicate a thousand words, they knew each other too well.

Both took a turn into the street, Adrien changed his position from being beside her to be behind her, with her hand still around his wrist, they were dodging tourists, a few more recognized the model.

In a surprising move, Marinette turned left into a narrow alley; it seemed to be the backdoor of a restaurant. Marinette stopped at a door, she pulled him to her and they stayed there to hide.

Thanks to the adrenaline and how out of breathe he was, Adrien didn’t realize how close they were till Marinette’s nose bumped with his as she looked up.

All the air Adrien had collected on his lungs after the run had disappeared once again as he stood close to her.

Marinette was only a few centimeters shorter than him so their eyes were almost at the same height, looking at each other, green forests filled in love, awe and wonder, blue oceans moving with love, awe and fear.

Adrien’s body took over him; he wasn’t in control of the little moves he did. He leaned closer, his nose brushed over hers, and he pressed his forehead against hers. She didn’t move, her eyes were still on his, and her mouth was slightly open, letting out a breath that crashed into his… Her lips were so, so close, he wanted them, he needed them, but he knew he shouldn’t.

 

**_And I’ll do everything you say | if you say it with your hands_ **

**_And I’d be smart to walk away | but you are quicksand_ **

 

Marinette heart stopped, she wasn’t sure that was humanly possible but she swore hear heart had stopped working.

She was use to Adrien’s closeness, he respected her boundaries and he was never pushing for more that she could give. And it was a good thing because Marinette wasn’t sure how much she could give, she was scared of it, a part of her knew that if it was for her, she could give Adrien Agreste the world.

She loved him so much, she thought she loved him before but now she was sure. The crush she had on him had make him win a space on her heart, but getting to know him, the real Adrien, with his flaws and virtuous, with his little unconscious habits that sometimes could make her crazy, and with his horrible puns. She loved him so badly, and that was a problem.

Loving him was danger, not only for her and her family but for the citizens that counted on her to protect them.

She had to put her responsibilities on top of her priorities so she build a wall, so she pretended that she didn’t wanted him, she pretended to love him as a friend.

Being friends was good and safe, maybe one day the chance of being more will come and she would be ready to take it, but right not it was an option that she had to erase of her mind.

It was a hard thing to do, Adrien was special. It was difficult to put into words, she and Alya had spoke about it a million times and ended up with a bunch of metaphors and explanations and still couldn’t exactly put it into words.

Adrien was that shell that you found one day at the beach, the perfect shell, perfect shape, perfect colors, perfect for everything, the shell that you kept in a box of memories. Adrien was like an sticker, you admire it, you wanted to place it somewhere but there wasn’t a good enough place to display it, so you kept it guarded, waiting for the perfect place to display it to appear. Adrien was memories and strong feelings, Adrien was something you wanted to show to the world, but it was too special to display everywhere, Adrien was something you cherished and he in return gave you the most sweet and wonderful feelings.

And while Marinette daydreamed in daily basics of being more, right now was not the moment, being more than just partners, more than just friend, could stab them in the back.

Being friends was absolutely amazing. Marinette loved their friendship.

But now, standing there so close to him, with his hands brushing hers as they moved to intertwine his fingers with hers, as his thumb slowly rubbed her hand and her breathe turned uneven.

Marinette was not thinking, how could she? Her sight was focused on his green eyes, shining jewels that reflected more than he wished. His eyes were a window to the deepest corners of his mind. So expressive, so full of feelings, Marinette loved them, they were beautiful in any way you looked at them. She didn’t remember when had been the last time she had been able to admire them at this distance; she didn’t realized how much she missed it.

A part of her was screaming for her to move, to walk away. Like a siren was beeping on her brain, with a thousand of little Marinette’s running and yelling “danger, danger!” but the other part of her, a part connected to her heart, was just as helpless as she was. Memories of him were flying on her mind, it was like watching a scrapbook, pieces of movies or just hearing audio notes. It didn’t matter how they were presented, they all ended showing one thing, one feeling, a feeling that Marinette couldn’t hide any longer.

 

**_I can’t decide if it’s a choice | getting swept away…_ **

**_I hear the sound of my own voice | asking you to stay…_ **

If Marinette’s heart had stopped seconds before, now it was working at the fastest speed she had ever felt it work. Bumping as fast a humming bird, she noticed it wasn’t alone on its drumming session. Adrien’s heart was matching hers in its speedy harmony. It shouldn’t be surprising, after all they were each other’s half.

She couldn’t point out when it happened or who leaned closer, mostly because she hadn’t been paying attention to it and because the closeness to his lips made her stop functioning properly.

When soft lips brushed against hers, something burst inside her heart. The touch was as soft as if the petal of flower had caressed her lips.

“Adrien…” She whispered, her eyes slowly closing

“I’m sorry, princess” His voice sounded rusty, and it reflected sadness. When he leaned away, Marinette caught his t-shirt in a fist, not letting him pull away.

“Silly kitty” Marinette gasped as she let a smile appear on her lips.

 

**_And all we are is skin and bone | trained to get along_ **

**_Forever going with the flow | but you are friction…_ **

****

Adrien took a step forward once again. His hands pressed against the wall behind Marinette, making her press her back into it. Her hand was still over his chest, and her eyes had left his to focus on his mouth.

He smirked at her, narrowing his eyes and enjoying the blush that slowly began to stain her cheeks. He pressed his forehead once more against hers; he rubbed her nose with hers, and studied her face from this angle. He had been close, but never like this, he had to remember her like this; his eyes turned into a video camera, trying to film the most precious landscape, the most unique creature in the whole world, the most beautiful person he had ever seen. From the way her eyes slowly trembled as they closed, how the blush on her cheeks was redder on the apples of them and pinker once it touched her nose, how the freckles on top of the bridge of her nose looked like a constellation, how she seductively bitted her lip that was displaying a shy smile.

Adrien touched his lips with hers once again, but didn’t go forward. He only wanted to let her know that he wanted this, that he wanted _her_ , but that he wasn’t going to push. If Marinette showed him a red light he was going to stop, if she displayed a green light he was going to show her how much he loved her. Not that he needed a kiss to do so, but he wanted to show it that way, he already had showed his love in others.

And she gave a green light.

Marinette’s lips caught his lower lip in a soft touch, a soft touch that felt like fireworks were being thrown inside of Adrien’s heart.

He had never kissed anyone, wait he had, he had kissed her, but he didn’t’ remember so it didn’t count. This was his real first kiss.

He was nervous he could mess it up somehow, there was no way she could, because even if Adrien had nothing to compare it, she was the best kisser in the world. Her lips were soft against his, he could feel they were a bit chapped at the side, but it didn’t matter. He was lost on the way she tasted, coffee and vanilla, of course she tasted like coffee, Marinette was addicted to it; but there was so much more, she tasted like a dream come true.

He couldn’t lie, it was a little awkward; his nose had bumped a few times with hers, he had felt embarrassed but she laughed, not stopping the kisses. And he wasn’t so sure what he was supposed to do with his hands, he wanted to touch her but didn’t wanted to step out off the line.

Apparently Marinette had noticed his doubt. She took one of his hands and stopped kissing his lips for a brief moment, only to kiss his knuckles and guide his hand to her waist. Then gifted him one more smile before kissing him senseless. Her hands were slowly stroking pieces of his messy blonde hair, and traveling to his nape, softly caressing him and making him tickle. That made their teeth crash into each other’s a few times, but it didn’t matter. It only made them turn the kiss into a French one.

Adrien wanted to make a pun about it, I mean they were _French kissing_ , they were _French,_ and they were in _France_ ; oh the possibilities! But something told him the pleasure a joke gave him could never compare to the pleasure Marinette’s lips provided, so he forgot all about it.

The kisses only stopped once they were both completely breathless, it stopped by necessity because if it was for will, they would have never stopped.

 

**_Two headlights shine through the sleepless night | and I will get you alone_ **

**_Your name has echoed through my mind | and I just think you should know…_ **

****

What was the protocol after a kiss? Were you supposed to say something? Give thanks? Was laughing a good way to finish it? Because that was what they were doing, they were laughing as they looked at each other.

Adrien’s hand was still on her waist, and the other had moved into her hair. Marinette’s hands were now resting on his strong chest.

“You have lipstick all over your lips” Marinette said as she touched the corners of Adrien’s mouth, trying to rub away the red spots

“Don’t rub it off, it’s evidence”

“Why would you want evidence?” Marinette rolled her eyes

“If I have evidence on my face, people only have to look at me to know I kissed the most beautiful girl in the world” Marinette blushed at his words “If I don’t have it on, I’ll have to scream” Adrien took a big breathe of air

“NO!” Marinette covered his mouth with her hands, as he shouted muffled words “Don’t you dare, the evidence stays on”

Adrien laughed as he rested his head in the crook of her neck.

“So, tell me did I improve on my kissing skills?” Adrien asked

“You could say so” Marinette chuckled. She hugged Adrien by his neck and played with his golden locks

“Was it okay?”

“Yes, of course it was okay, it wasn’t okay to you?” Marinette freaked out

“No, no— I mean yes! It was okay to me, your kisses are amazing” Adrien jumped back so he could look at her “What I mean is… listen, you have to know that it’s okay if you are not okay with it… you mean the world to me, and this moment, this amazing and flawless moment is something I have wanted for so long, and I have waited for it because I know is worth waiting, I know is dangerous for us to be together, to be more than just friends, so if you regret this happening, if you, ugh, if you think this was a mistake and—

“Chaton” Marinette interrupted, she moved her hand from his hair to his cheek, giving slow caresses “I don’t regret it, it don’t think it was a mistake, I… I love you, okay? It’s dangerous, I know but… faking there are no feelings beyond just friendship, is just as dangerous, it doesn’t change the consequences that the feelings bring… I think we are already screwed”

Adrien was speechless, he heard every word she said, yet one part of it echoed through his mind.

She _loved_ him.

His lady, his princess, his beautiful friend, _loved_ him.

She had been nervous saying it, but she also said it so naturally… she said it exactly how his love for her felt.

 

**_That nothing safe is worth the drive | and I would follow you home_ **

 

“I love you too” Adrien said, he had waited for so long to say it, and now he could, as she said: they were already screwed. And once that phrase had come out of his lips, he couldn’t stop “I have loved you for so long, and in such different ways yet in the same intensity, I love you as Ladybug, I love you as Marinette, I love you as a whole. I love the shy girl, I love the confident girl, I love the girl who can be selfish sometimes but always ends up fixing her mistakes, I love when she is impulsive and I love when she is careful; I love you, so damn much it surprises me… I know is risky to do so, but my heart knows is worth it”

Marinette giggled, in her eyes tears of joy threatened to come out. She didn’t consider herself a hopeless romantic, that was all Adrien, but she never imagined that the boy she loved could say such beautiful things about her.

He loved _her._

Adrien Agreste, her crush, her silly partner, loved _her_.

Marinette kissed his cheek, leaned her head to the side to be able to whisper on his ear

“I love you more”

“No way” Adrien answered

“Yes way” She nodded giggling

“Impossible”

“Super possible” Marinette raised a finger to star arguing when a screamed made the both of them turn to their side.

Once again, someone had recognized Adrien.

“We’ll end this discussion later” Marinette said, she extended her hand to take Adrien by his wrist, but he had other plans in mind. He took her hand in a swift but gentle move and this time he guided the escaped.

They ended up taking the metro, back to Marinette’s place. They had planned for Adrien to stay for dinner, but his father had different plans for him. So Adrien stood outside the bakery, with Marinette’s hands interlaced with his.

“I’ll text you as soon as I’m free” He said as he left a kiss on her forehead

“I’ll save you up a few baked goods and I’ll give them to you tomorrow, okay?”

“You are the best”

“I know” She laughed as he kissed her again, this time the tip of her nose.

The honk of a car announced Nathalie’s arrival, and the time of goodbye.

Adrien sighed, he leaned for a kiss and Marinette gave the sweet pleasure to him.

“No regrets?” He asked once again

“No regrets”

“Sure?”

“If you keep asking I swear I’m gonna—“ Adrien shut her with another kiss.

“Just wanted to be sure” He said and started walking backwards, not letting go Marinette’s hands till it was impossible to keep doing it “I love you”

“I love you too, dork” She crossed her arms against her chest as she watched him walk to the car

Adrien kept his sight on her till he opened the door of the car.

“I love you more!” He shouted and rushed inside of the car, so he wouldn’t be able to hear her, by consequence, winning.

He saw the frown on her face and the pout on her mouth, and he laughed at it. She was so beautiful.

“Does your father know?” Nathalie asked, pointing at Marinette with her head

“I’ll tell him later” He sighed. He knew he should worry a little more about the subject, but right now he was in cloud nine

Marinette loved him, and he loved her, and they finally had stopped pretending it was just friendship.

Today was a great day, his father couldn’t ruin that.

His phone rang, as out of the world Adrien was he didn’t looked at his screen, he just answered.

“I LOVE YOU _SO MUCH_ MORE!” Marinette screamed on the phone and then hanged.

Adrien burst into laughter, ignoring the strange looks Nathalie and the Gorilla were giving him. He kept smiling and giving little laughs, looking at the window as the rain started to fall.

Love felt so nice, love felt so wonderful. It didn’t matter their love was dangerous, because at the end, it was worth it. He loved her and she loved him and that was all that mattered. He liked that.

**_This slope is treacherous _ **

**_This path is reckless | this daydream is dangerous_**

**_This slope is treacherous _ **

**_And I like it_ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this  
> find me on tumblr: buginettte.tumblr.com


End file.
